Naruto Agents
by NinjaFlautist
Summary: In Japan where 5 major cities live peacefully, there exist government agents who fight crime and bring justice while keeping their identity a secret. A criminal organization known as the Akatsuki are on the loose and its up to the agents to stop them. Sorry for typos. Review fav follow etc. I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto Agents**

**_Hi readers. This is a version of Naruto that shows what it would be like if it was realworld related not ninjas and ninjutsu. Naruto and the gang are Japanese secret governmental agents. My OC, Yanrin Mo(which is the Japanese pronunciation of my Chinese name), is married to Kakashi (no shit there Kakashi is my anime crush then shouldn't her last name be Hatake? Yeah I'll change that later.). And we have NaruSaku, ChouIno, KibaHina and way M for sexual content, language, violence and even yaoi. Here's a profile of Yanrin_**

**_Yanrin Mo/Hatake_**

**_Age: 28_**

**_Birthday: 3/24_**

**_Personality/Character: Tomboy, mean, agressive_**

**_Likes: Doctor Who, Kakashi, video games, more stuff she doesn't want to list._**

**_Dislikes: Desperate idiots, Might Guy, girly things_**

**_Strength: Being herself and being a fighter_**

**_Weakness: Never hurting Kakashi no matter how annoying he gets_**

**Chapter 1**

(Naruto's POV)

I peel my eyelids open and as I do, my eyes focus into clearness. For a moment I forgot where I was until it snapped in me. I'm in my house duh. I sit up and yawn loudly, stretching my arms wide. I relaxed after yawning, rubbing the back of my neck. How can I be so tired after 8 hrs of sleep? I usually get only 5 hrs due to me and Sakura's missions. I turn my attention to the side of the bed and saw my beautiful rosette sleeping with her back facing towards me. She wore only a tanktop with pink panties. I smirked. I've been married to Sakura for 4 years, and she probably still thinks she can pretend she's asleep. Yeah right I'm better than that.

"You can stop pretending."

She sits up and turns around, revealing her beautiful face and her sexy body barely revealed by her clothing.

"Who cares if I'm pretending. You sleep like a pig!" she mocks with a giggle.

"Oh be quiet and come here."

I wrap my arms around her and trap her there. She giggles as she fights back and we end up rolling all over the bed trying to win and ended up being on top of Sakura while staring down at her bare body. I kissed her deeply, unaware of what was happening to us. Little did I know that I was supposed to be aware of what time it was.

"Naruto and Sakura Uzumaki!" screamed a static, terrifying, and female voice from my contacter. My contacter is a watch that we agents use for contact(duh). Sakura and I immediately break away in shock and held our chests, panting at the sudden shout.

"Where are the two of you?!" Our second commander screams from the contacter again.

"Goman Shirei Yanrin (AN: Shirei according to Google Translate is commander in Japanese. Idk if this is right. Correct me if I'm wrong)! We just woke up!" I reply while rubbing the back of my head apologetically.

"Well get up! Cause you two have less than 30 minutes to get ready!"

"Wait less than-" I turned my head to the clock. 7:35! Sakura got the same message and we jumped off the bed and hurried to get ready.

"Hurry it up! Kakashi and I are waiting at Area 21!"

"Yes ma'am!" Me and Sakura say in unison.

* * *

_At Area 21 in Leaf Base..._

(Yanrin's POV)

I tapped my foot impatiently, arms crossed over my chest. My husband seemed pretty okay with it. How can Kakashi be cool with the fact our members are late? And the Hidden Sand Base probably can't wait much longer. I looked around was big and bustling with our agents and other workers. In fact all areas in our base were huge and busy. Since the size of the City of Fire is immense. The Hidden Leaf Base is like any of the other agent bases in the 5 Great Cities. It was underground, secret, and covered most of the city above it. Our agents are specially trained to fight crime and work under cover.W e all had black uniforms. It was black in some way. I wore a black tanktop with ablack leather jacket along with loose jeans. The jacket was a gift from Kakashi on our anniversary of our first date. I had pinned my agent badge with the Hidden Leaf Base symbol on my left had it's own perfect shine. I turned to look at Kakashi. He always wore that mask. I've seen what's under that mask, but I usually see him with the mask on. He had his hands in his pockets of his black pants along with a white button down shirt with a black tie, under a black dress jacket. His agent badge was in the same place where I put it, on the left chest. It had its unique shine. His hair was waved off to the right beautifully, like a silver flag. He's damn hot. I turn away and heave an annoyed sigh. I'm pretty average to me. I've got short jet black hair and a woman's body too average to describe. But Kakashi tells me I'm gorgeous and beautiful. But I don't focus my attention on looks that much since I'm more tomboy than ever. I hate dresses, make up, anything girly. I love video games, motorbikes, Doctor Who, Kakashi, fighting, and more I don't feel like listening. I'm basically the one girl guys are afraid of because I'm so agressive. But Kakashi loves the fact that I'm like this.

"They're late again." I huff.

Kakashi checks his watch and straightens his tie before answering, "By a minute. Not that big of a deal."

"But the Sand Base can't wait that long."

"Now I'm sure they aren't that impatient like you."

I give him a death glare. He smiles happily before saying, "It's true."

I roll my eyes and mutter, "Whatever." I can never hurt Kakashi. I love him, even though he can be quite irritating.

"Kakashi! Yanrin!"

We look up in surprise to find the blonde and rosette Uzumakis running towards us. Naruto had the standardized agent uniform for men, which is basically what Kakashi was wearing. Sakura had the standardized woman uniform, which made her look like a business woman. You didn't have to wear the standards, but some agents wear it anyway. Stopping when they reached us, they kneeled down to catch their breath.

"Late again are we?" Kakashi asked.

"Gomenasai! We woke up late!" Naruto huffed.

I grit my teeth spitting, "Baka, you think I didn't know that you and Sakura were making out?"

Sakura rubbed her head apologetically, saying, "Yeah, gomen Shirei."

Kakashi came in, "Yeah, you and I do the same every morning, Yanrin."

"Shut up, Kakashi." I snap at him. It was true though.

I heaved a sigh placing one hand down and one on my hip, saying, "Now, let's head on to the Sand Base. We're taking the base tram."

"Alright mission time!" Naruto exclaims pumping his fist.

"Yeah!" Sakura follows.

"Let's get going," my husband says.

* * *

_At the Hidden Leaf Base Underground Tram Station..._

(Kiba's POV)

I tapped my finger impatiently against my arm as they crossed over my chest whileI leaned against the wall. Shirei Kurenai was worried. Shino couldn't even stand the wait. Hina just worriedly looked at the open tunnel where the tram was supposed to arrive and take us to the Hidden Mist Base. Hina was the nick name I came up for Hinata. It didn't take her long to like it. And neither did it take me long to realize that I liked her. I doubt she could feel the same for me. I look at her. She was clearly beautiful. Her navy blue hair, her pure white irises, her fair skin, and the slender sexy body. She wore her badge as a necklace, dangling from a silver chain. Her uniform was like that of a business woman's, basically the standardized women's uniform. Dress pants along with a dress jacket over something black used as under clothing. She stood in 3 in heels, perfect for stabbing somebody during fighting. It's amazing how she learned to fight in those shoes. I turned my gaze toward the empty tunnel and growled. Akamaru followed.

"God damn it where's the tram?!" I hiss in annoyance.

Shirei Kurenai straightens her dress jacket. She wore a uniform like Hinata, except no heels, just flat tops and she wore her badge on her left chest like me and Shino. She replies calmly even though she was worried, "Patience Kiba."

"It's already 5 minutes late!"

Hina came in, "Kiba please calm down, besides it's not like this is unusual."

"Yeah," said an expressionless voice. I turned my head toward Shino. His shades hiding his eyes completely. He wore the standardized men uniform like me, even the badge same place mine, on my left chest.

He continues, "The tram has been late many times, so why should this surprise you now?"

"Why should it be late in the first place?"

"Kiba-" Shirei cut off when she looked up. We look up with her and find Squad 7 coming down the stairs. Naruto was in the middle of telling a joke until he saw us.

He beamed a smile and ran toward saying, "What's up guys?!"

I smiled and walked over to Blondie Uzumaki, bumping fists with Naruto while saying, "A late tram. You?"

Naruto goes to Shino to fist bump.

"We're on our way to the Hidden Sand Base." Yanrin replied expressionlessly. She always wore that leather jacket.

"We got an S-Class mission there, something about Akatsuki business in the City of Wind," Kakashi continued.

The word Akatsuki sprung my attention. The Akatsukim were former agents of the Agent bases but then left and became one of the biggest threat to the 5 great cities

"Same here," Kurenai says standing up, "It looks like in each City besides the City of Fire there is Akatsuki activity. We're going to the Hidden Mist Base to research the City of Water's Akatsuki activity."

Yarin adds, "I got word from Lady Tsunade that Guy and his crew are going to the Hidden Cloud Base for the Akatsuki's activity in the City of Lightning."

"Yeseree we are!" says a very obvious voice. We watch Guy, Tenten, Neji, and Lee come down from the stairs. Guy, Neji, and Lee all wore the standardized men's uniform while Tenten wore the standardized women's. Guy had that smile he always wore on his face. Lee was obviously following him since he basically thinks of Guy as a god. Tenten and Nenji are the normal human beings just walking normally.

Guy continues as he fists bumps his "eternal rival," "What's going on Kakashi? Got laid with Yanrin yet?"

Kakashi smiles jokingly, "Not yet. She hasn't allowed me to touch her like that."

Guy laughs. Yanrin gives a "tsk." Guy asks the tomboy wife of Kakashi, "So Yanrin Hatake, when are you gonna ever let him then?"

"Why do you care?" she replies, very annoyed.

"C'mon you two are married but you haven't even got laid. Isn't that sad?"

Yanrin growled and then kicked him in the balls with her sneakers. Guy let out a moan and fell onto his knees. The mean and tomboy wife of Kakashi replies, "Let's see who's the sad one when you become a virgin for eternity!"

All guys except Kakashi covered the same area Guy was hit and looked nervously at Yanrin. The other girls giggle. Kakashi helped poor Guy onto his feet. Yarin still had her arms crossed over her chest looking away angrily. Yanrin is scary. I have no idea how Kakashi managed to get married to her.

Kurenai says, "Yanrin, you didn't have to do that!"

"You want to listen to this pervert talk some more Kurenai?"

"At least he's not as bad as Jiraiya!"

Kakashi adds, "And why is that you don't attack me when I talk like that?"

"Because you know that I can't hurt you." Yanrin replies with a blush.

Kakashi smiles happily, kissing his wife on the cheek. Yanrin just looks away with dark red cheeks.

Tenten scolds at her Shirei, "Seriously, Shirei Guy, must you say that when you know Shirei Yarin will do that to you?"

Guy rubs his head apologetically, "Yeah but we don't know until we risk it."

Neji adds, "You know her personality well enough yet you still put yourself in a bad position with her."

I can understand why Neji is dating Tenten. They both agree on a lot of things especially that their Shirei is an idiot.

Guy says directing toward Kurenai, "Anyhow, isn't your husband going on a mission like ours?"

Kurenai replies, "Yeah, Asuma and Squad 10 are going to the Stone Base for the Akatsuki activity in the City of Earth."

I think for a moment, "What could they need for all the cities and why didn't they attack us yet?"

Naruto jumps in, "Who knows? But we do know that they will attack eventually."

A sudden sound of a train rumbles through the tunnels. We turn our heads toward where it's coming from and see the tram come to a slow stop. The tram says 2 right smack dab in the middle. It opens as the speakers go: _All passengers going to Hidden Sand and Cloud Base can make their way to Tram 2._

Kakashi says, "Well, we should get going. Let's go guys and Guy's squad."

We say our goodbyes with fist bumping our simple "Later" or "See ya."

When fist bumping Neji, he whispers with a smirk, "Why don't you make a move on my cousin, Kiba?"

I blush. Neji smirks wider and heads to the tram with Kakashi's team and his team.

* * *

(Yanrin's POV)

The tram was a nice place to be in actually. The tram was a huge train that had its own bedrooms, dining rooms, entertainment rooms, and even a cosexual hot spring. The other young agents were sitting at one table chatting and sharing takoyaki and wheat dumplings. We Shireis were at another table eating and discussing. I wasn't the one discussing really. I was just eating salmon nigiri and drinking the tea I ordered. I love sushi, especially salmon. But I hate wasabi. I'm not fond of spicy. I ate the sushi with soy sauce quietly while sipping my tea as well, listening to Guy and Kakashi discuss while Guy gets drunk on his 5th bottle of beer.

"Soo," Bushy Brows says groggily, "you guys can use the tram bedrooms and get it on right now."

I choked on my sushi and grabbed my tea cup. Sipping it quickly and swallowing, I coughed as I set my tea down, angrily saying, "You really want to die today don't you, Maito Guy."

Kakashi secured his arm around my shoulders to hold me back and says, "Yanrin, calm down, you hurt him enough today."

"Yeah you did!" Guy says still drunk.

I snap, "Well I haven't had enough."

Guy continues in his groggy voice, "Well it's true isn't it? You two gotta get laid. You guys haven't had your first yet!"

I make a fist to keep my cool, knowing Kakashi will hold me back if I try to jump across the table to strangle the stupid mother fucker.

Kakashi replies, "Guy, is this really worth talking about while you're on an S-Rank mission?"

"I'm just saying you two should really share beds."

"Guy-"

"I mean you two are married right?"

I sat up. I can't take it. I'm leaving this damn table so I can stop hearing this discussion about sex.

"I'm going to the hot spring," I say calmly as possible. I get out of my seat and walk down the corridor to the train car with the hot spring.

* * *

(Still Yanrin's POV)

I just sit against the edge of the springs, towel draping over my naked body. I sighed. This was quite relaxing. The warm water and quietness was worth it. I ran fingers through my damp hair. I wonder what is the Akatsuki's intention anyway. The thought went through me and distracted me, that I didn't even realize someone was coming in as well. The hot springs here are cosexual but you had to wear a towel at all times. I realize the person was there when he was standing at the edge of the hot spring. I knew it was a he, because I knew the only guy willing enough to enter a hot spring while trying to get this close to me.

"Mind company?" Kakashi asks. I shake my head. He sits down and puts an arm around my shoulders. The water went up to right above the towel draped on his waist and showed his muscular and scar covered torso. Each scar had its own story to tell of how it became. The muscles were a map on his body, trailing from one place to another. I blushed. He was hot. I look away to avoid blushing.

Kakashi starts a conversation, "You can't stand Guy can you?"

"Ya think?"

"He's not that bad."

"He is too me."

"How?"

"He's annoying, he's big headed, he calls himself your rival when you always beat him in every challenge. You are so much more than him."

"Yanrin, c'mon don't be so mean."

"Look, you're gonna expect me to dislike Guy. I'm sorry but if you don't want to hear what I think about him, then you can leave me alone."

I scoot away from him. Kakashi doesn't accept it so he scoots back next to me. I was about to scoot until Kakashi pulled my body close to his. I widen my eyes in shock and blush. I look up into his eyes. I could still see the smirk on his lips even with the mask on.

"K-Kakashi?" I stammer.

"Now," Kakashi says slyly, "maybe we should follow Guy's advice."

"Wh-" was all I could before he kissed me. Our wet skin pushing against one another with great force. I was forced to kiss back but he won domination. His hands started undoing the towel off me. I gasp into his mouth and try to stop him but he holds me back, preventing me from stopping him. The towel came off me and here I was in Kakashi's arm, kissing him, stripped completely naked. He tossed the towel onto the edge of the hot spring. He placed a hand on my breast and rubbed it gently. I moaned into his mouth. Goddamit this is really turning me on. Kakashi holds me still as he continues caressing me. He rubbed roughly but it didn't hurt much. He gently rolled the nipple in between his fingers. I tried to pull away but Kakashi had his arms secured around me tightly, making it impossible for escape. Kakashi stopped kissing me and kissed down to my neck. He sucked and bit down on it gently, adding whimpers with my moaning. I felt so loved and pleased but I wasn't the passionate type, so why didn't I hold back? Is it because I love Kakashi? The thought distracted me for a while so I had moaend less and less. At a point when I was utter silence, Kakashi stopped sucking my neck and looked at me curiously.

"C'mon where's that sexy moaning I want to hear?" He teased. I looked away embarrassed. He squeezed my chest tighter and a loud moan escaped my mouth. Kakashi smirked happily. He let go of my chest and then trailed his hand down my torso into the hot spring water to in between my legs. I closed my legs when he was almost there but he opened them forcefully and kept them open. I watched nervously as he places his finger on my cunt and plays with my clit. I bite my lip to hold a moan as Kakashi chuckles. He slides his middle finger inside my tight vagina. I moan loudly as his finger pushed inside my folds. He didn't give me time to adjust so he just began fingering me. I moaned with every thrust of his finger inside me. It didn't hurt, in fact I was actually finding it quite enjoying. Kakashi added his forefinger with his middle. I moaned in more pleasure, relaxing my body so Kakashi had control.

"Yanrin...," he breathes against my ear, "Say my name."

I whimper lightly as I wrapped my legs around his waist, "K-Ka-Kakashi..."

"Is that all I get?" he complains while playing with my ears using his tongue, "I'll have you screaming eventually."

I shuddered at his words, a little excited and nervous of what he was going to do to me.

"K-Kakashi...," came out of me but this time a louder.

"Yanrin...come for me."

"Kakashi!" I moaned loudly as I came on Kakashi's finger. The orgasm wasn't as intense as I expected but it was still worth it. Kakashi pulled his finger out and wrapped his arms around my waist while I responded by wrapping them around his neck. He pulled us together in a deep and passionate kiss. The roughness of his lips was impossible to forget even with the mask in the way. His tongue battled mine for domination while our lips grinded against each other. He won and leaned my back against the edge of the hot spring. He broke our kiss and opened my legs again. He was about to remove his towel but I stopped him in a flash causing the water to splash us a little. I couldn't. I just couldn't.

Kakashi gave me an upset look and asked, "Yanrin what's wrong?"

"I-I...I have to go."

"But-"

"Kakashi I'm sorry but I just can't. It's my first time-"

"It's my first too."

"I know but...I just can't-"

"No stop," he says holding his hand up.

"I'm sorry-"

"No need to apologize," he says with a frustrated tone and face, "no need to lie to me that you don't like doing things like this with me."

"Kakashi I didn't lie to you. Nor did I mean that I don't like you doing these things to me." I argue.

"Then why did you stop me?"

"Cause it's my first time!"

He looked even angrier at me, and said, "That's not an excuse, Yanrin."

I grit my teeth in anger. Kakashi steps out of the water and says before walking, "Come back to me when you have a real reason."

I made a fist, snapping, "Like I care."

That's a lie. Of course I care about this. I love Kakashi. Kakashi looks back at me once then turns and walks back inside. I slap the water. You fucking idiot!

* * *

_Later that evening..._

Kakashi and I never spoke to each other since the incident at the hot spring. The only time we'll ever get a chance to even speak to each other is in our bedroom. Which is where we are right now. I was still showering and considering what happened between me and my husband. I really did want Kakashi but I'm just nervous about it. The sprinkler of the shower attacked me like the rain. My drenching hair was stuck to the back of my neck. What the hell do I do? The thought really distracted me so I wasn't aware that the bathroom door opened. But I did notice the shower curtains pulled open and I jumped in shock. Standing there was my husband with not a scrap of clothing on even mask off. I blushed at the sight of him. I never seen a man naked. Kakashi stepped in and pulled the curtains closed. Standing to face me only inches away from our bodies touching. I could already feel his powerful warm aura. He looked down at me expressionless while I just looked at him still surprised as the water droplets of the shower just kept raining down on us.

"I thought you said I couldn't talk to you until I found a real reason for...you know what," I say to break our awkward silence.

He replies, "It doesn't mean anything now."

"Really? Cause who was the one that got pissed at me-"

He cut me off by kissing me deeply. I didn't respond until seconds after it registered through me. He lifted my thighs forcing me to wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. I tried to pull away but Kakashi's grip was strong. He pushed me against the shower wall, the cold tile shuddering my body. Every kiss after another seemed to de deeper and deeper. I didn't know what I was doing. Kakashi broke our kiss and looked into my eyes, his own filled with love and lust. I felt the same with him now. I wanted him. I didn't care if this was nerve racking. I wanted him so bad, it hurt.

"Just keep quiet or someone will hear us," Kakashi breathed against my neck. He kissed my neck gently and I shuddered. He bit me and sucked at my neck softly. I moaned lightly. There's no going back now. I wanted to apologize to Kakashi for what happened back at the springs but for now I wanted to enjoy myself.

Kakashi chuckled, "Yanrin, you're so adorable."

"And you're so hot."

"I know and I'm going to make this night amazing for you."

I roll my eyes at his huge ego. Then remembering something, saying, "Listen, Kakashi."

"Hm?" he mumbles against my neck.

"I just want to say Gomenasai..."

"For what?"

"For upsetting you at the hot spring."

"And you promise that you love me?"

"I promise you I do love you, Kakashi. I was just afraid at the springs cause it's my first time and I was so conscious about myself that I-"

Kakashi kissed me shortly and then said with a playful smile, "You talk too much."

With that he entered me. I gasped at how huge Kakashi was. He filled me up completely, stretching my vagina out. I painfully made a fist to endure the pain. Kakashi bit his lip.

"Damn Yanrin you're so fucking tight." he moaned.

"I told you that it was my first."

"Yeah, and Gomen as well for getting mad at you." he said getting back to the original topic I was talking about. I smiled and kissed him, finally adjusting to Kakashi's shear size. He began thrusting himself in and out of me. The pain was still inside me but it lessened as Kakashi continued thrusting. Every time he went back inside me, I moaned.

"I'm promised I was gonna make sure you scream my name," Kakashi whispers huskily in my ear, "and you're gonna do nothing but do as I say."

He nibbled my ear lobe lightly. I moaned and dug my nails into his back. Kakashi growled and pushed deeper inside me. I let out a louder moan. God I'm never this passionate but he feels so good inside me.

"Kakashi!" I moan loudly, "please fuck me harder!"

Kakashi smirks and replies, "Say my name, LOUD."

He continues thrusting in and out of me as I try to say it. The intensity of sex for the first time was very pleasing, I was close.

"KAKASHI!" I scream loudly and came. The orgasm hitting me powerfully.

Kakashi bit his lip and came inside me, his seed spilling into me in loads. Kakashi leaned his head against the wall and panted along with me. Completely out of breath, Kakashi said, "Yanrin...oh that was amazing. I could never love another woman more."

I smiled and snapped, "Don't talk about other woman if you don't want to make me jealous."

He chuckled and kissed me on the cheek, "I love you and you alone Yanrin. Don't ever doubt it."

I smiked and replied in the sweetest voice I could, "I love you too."

We kissed and completely forgot about the shower that was still running.

* * *

_**Alright that's it for Chapter 1. Hope you liked it. **_

_**NinjaFlautist Out**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto Agents Chapter 2**

(Third POV)

Neji and Tenten sat in the tram room for the two of them. They had to stay here longer than Squad 7 because the trip to the Cloud Base was longer. Tenten sighed putting the gun down that she was cleaning and reloading. Neji continued working on whatever it was he was doing. This was boring for Tenten, watching her boyfriend just work all day. She knew Neji wasn't the one to have so much fun, but she couldn't stand it. She often thought that he would rather work than hang out with her. No. He was honest when he said he loved her 6 months ago. Neji should have some fun. And that's what Tenten was going to make him do. She sat up from bed and quietly walked behind him in his seat, snaking her arms around his shoulders. Neji stopped working and gave a glance at his girlfriend. He blushed. He knew he was dating Tenten but he kinda wanted her to back away so he couldn't harm her with the uncontrollable desires he had for her. She didn't back but kissed him on the cheek.

"Neji," she murmured in his ear, "stop working and have some fun with me..."

He stuttered, "I...I'm sorry Tenten but I have to work..."

"C'mon, we could go to the mock battlefield and have a mock battle."

"I can't..."

"Go on a date at the dining room?"

"No..."

"Play some pool?"

"Tenten, please stop..."

She broke away and crossed her arms over her chest, not willing to give up. She wrapped her arms around him again, and this time stuck her tongue into his ear. Neji gasped and dropped the pen in his hand. He could feel her tongue sinking deeper into his ear, getting him at the weak spots she could find. He tried to push Tenten away but she had his wrists in her hands already. Neji panted heavily, finding this turning him on really badly. He would give his girlfriend what she wanted because he wanted it just as much as her, but he didn't want to hurt her. Tenten removed her tongue from his ear.

She whispered, "Let's have some fun in bed, Ne-ji."

He groaned, the sound of his name escaping her lips making his lust rise. She kissed his neck, biting at it at times to make him moan. He sighed and felt his wrists free of her hands. Tenten trailed both of her hands down to his pants, sliding them inside. She teased the bulge in his boxers, making Neji growl and twitch. She calmed him down and slid her hand inside Neji's boxers. She was a virgin, but she knew how to do this. She wrapped the tip of Neji and rubbed it gently while still kissing his neck, leaving dark hickies. He panted in arousal, his girlfriend knew how to do this well. She smirked. Victory was hers. She stroked him, using her hands roughly against the sensitive organ. Neji growled and twitched again, with Tenten still there to calm him down. He felt the smooth palm and fingers coming up and down him so fast, so pleasant. He was afraid to come too early, but Tenten didn't mind.

"Come for me, Ne-ji." she whispered.

He complied and came in her hands, gasping after having a strong orgasm. Tenten pulled her hands out and lapped up Neji's sperm. He relaxed in his chair and sat there, trying to search for his breath. That was amazing for him. He wanted Tenten more than ever now. Tenten finished licking her fingers and turned Neji's chair around. Sitting in his lap with her butt pressed against his bulge, she kissed him passionately. Neji replied without complaining and secured his arms around her curvy waist while hers were around his neck. They made out for a long time, forgetting about Neji's work.

Tenten whispered in his ear when she broke away, "Do you want me, Neji?"

Neji flustered but said in honesty, "So bad, Tenten. So fucking bad."

Tenten giggled, "Then are you taking me to bed or do I have to drag you?"

He chuckled and threw her on the bed, tossing all of her clothing off along with his...

* * *

"Neji..." she whimpered. He continued sliding in and out of her tight virgin pussy. Neji groaned as Tenten tightened around his shear member. It was amazing how his girlfriend could take his huge size.

"Tenten..."

One thing they were glad was that they used a condom.

Tenten pulled Neji's head down for a kiss, pressing their naked bodies closer together. She went wild at the feeling of Neji inside her pounding her hard and fast. She was rght about saving her virginity for him. Neji felt the exact same. Their moaning became one, realizing they were almost there. With one last thrust Tenten came with a strong orgasm attacking her and stimulating a loud whimper. Neji followed, groaning as he felt his climax. He pulled out of the woman he loved most and laid next to her breathlessly. But not long the two of them were making out.

Tenten murmured, "See that wasn't so bad."

"No, it was wonderful."

Tenten giggled.

Neji continued, "I'm glad I stopped working."

"I know."

Neji chuckled, "I love you, Ten-ten."

"I love you, Ne-ji."

* * *

_In Kakashi and Yanrin's room..._

Yanrin and Kakashi slept soundlessly. Their naked bodies pressed against eachother. They had a few more rounds and stopped afraid that Yanrin's birth control might not be affective. Of course they wanted a child, except they were on a mission at the moment. The sound of a loud beeping woke the couple instantly, shooting them into sitting up in a flash. They clutched their chest and Yanrin looked at the bedside nighttable, finding Kakashi's contacter watch beeping to show someone was calling. Kakashi answered it putting it on speaker.

"Hello?" he said.

"Kakashi, are you given an Akatsuki mission as well?" Asuma's voice somewhat staticy.

"Yeah."

"Well we just arrived at the Stone Base to see what's happening and so far nothing is wrong except, one thing."

"What is it?" I chime in.

"The criminal rate in the City of Earth is getting very high, so we asked more agents to come to investigate all the criminals to see if any of them are tied to the Akatsuki. Maybe you guys should do the same."

"What about the City of Fire?"

"I told Leader Tsunade about it. They're watching them."

Kakashi says, "Alright we'll do as you say."

"Good luck."

The call ended and Kakashi set it down.

Kakashi asked me, "What is it that they want?"

I shook my head, "I don't know, but with the criminal rate soaring this could get tough."

* * *

_Somewhere in the City of Earth..._

The moon hung in the sky, casting it's glow across the city underneath it to get rid of some darkness. Now what is happening in that alley over there?

"Here," the man handed the man in shades a silver case, "the uranium is in there. Now pay up."

The man in shades smirked, "Sure."

He took a gun out and shot the man who handed him the case at the heart. He fell to his knees an collapsed, dead.

"So merciless as usual, Kisame," a voice from behind him said. His partner, Itachi.

Kisame chuckled, "As if you aren't."

Itachi laughed and leaned against his partner, "Now for Phase 2 of our plan."

Kisame smirked and looked into the other man's eyes, kissing him full on the lips. This is what they called evil love.


End file.
